Chrysanthemum
by Puppet-Dancer
Summary: I have one hint to tell you, if you want to tell the person you love dearly the words I LOVE YOU, tell her by using flower names... this is what Edward did!


**Chrysanthemum**

Edward is not that of a fan for flowers, but someone made him realized that flowers are like humans too, they are delicate and when seen closely, they look pretty in both outside and inside. He can still remember the day, Winry told him about flowers and the meaning that lies beyond its names.

* * *

"Hey Ed? Tell me, what's your favorite flower?" Winry asked, as the three of them namely her, Ed and Al were walking together to Izumi's house from their errands.

"I don't know!" Edward replied, looking at the blonde haired girl boringly.

"How about you Alphonse?" Winry turned to look at Al, who was busy carrying two paper bags, full of vegetables, fruits and Izumi's medications.

"I think it will be Roses" Al replied, pausing for a little while to adjust his baggage.

"Roses huh? Let me think! Did you know that Roses symbolizes eternal love to a pair of lovers, its meaning depends on its color and number of petals. Example Blue roses symbolizes imperfection and an eight- petal rose symbolizes eternal happiness!" she said enthusiastically.

Edward and Alphonse looked at her stunned. Winry saw their bewildered looks and pouted.

"Why? What's the matter with what I just said?!" she demanded.

"Where on earth did you get those facts?" Al asked.

"Grandmother Pinako had a book about those flowers way back home. Ask me any meaning of a flower, and I guarantee you that I could answer any of your questions!" she exclaimed boastfully.

Edward and Alphonse laughed.

"Okay! What's the meaning of the flower white Lily?" Al asked.

"That's easy! The white Lily symbolizes purity and majesty! See I know all!" she smiled broadly.

"Then how about Iris?" Edward asked.

"That's a though one! Let me think!" she hummed for a little while then she remembers the meaning. "I know, the Iris symbolizes friendship, Hope and Freedom!" she joyfully exclaimed.

"She's good brother! Ask her an uncommon flower!" Alphonse snapped.

Edward thinks for a while then he remembered something from the past, the flower his mother loves so much, and the flower he always sees at their center table during his and Al's birthday. He smiled and said.

"How about the flower Chrysanthemum! Let's see if you know that too!" he retorted.

"That's one flower I didn't encountered while reading grandma's book. Let us see!" she though for a little while.

"Come on Winry! Time's running out!" Edward giggled.

"Okay! I give up! I don't know its meaning, do you?" she looked at Edward, who gave her his most sly smile. He looked at Alphonse and then returned his gaze on the blue-eyed girl beside him.

"Chrysanthemum… well I remember mom told me about a legend behind that flower. She says that if you give that flower to the person you really love, she will love you in return." He said.

"But what does the name mean?" Winry insisted.

"Oh I know!" Al jumped with excitement. "Mom told me about that! She says Chrysanthemum is a flower that symbolizes a friendship blooming into an everlasting relationship!" he exclaimed.

"Wow! I sure hope somebody will give me that kind of flower! But maybe not, uncommon flowers are hard to find right?" Winry downcast her head.

"You're maybe right!" Alphonse replied, looking down to his brother. "But maybe you might be wrong!" he added, a hint from his voice sounded like a tease, or an encouragement…

* * *

That evening when everyone inside Izumi's house were all in slumber, someone entered Winry's room and placed something on the bedside table, beside her bed.

When the sun arose that following morning, Winry sat up after the cock clucked three times. She slipped from her bed and was about to go outside her room to prepare for breakfast when she saw something peculiar on the bedside table. She walked up to where the compartment was located and saw an unusual flower with many petals and was deep red in color. She smiled and took it and rushed downstairs to tell everyone about the unusual flower.

"Winry! Good morning!" Alphonse exclaimed, waving a hand up to her.

"Alphonse! Look!" she pointed the flower and showed it to the baffled little brother of Edward.

"Where did you get that? That's a Chrysanthemum flower! Do you know what a red colored chrysanthemum means?" he snapped.

"What?" Izumi butted in their conversation.

"Red Chrysanthemum means that someone wants to tell you that he or maybe a she loves you so dearly!" he said happily.

"Really? Who might it be?" Winry thought, sitting beside Alphonse, who looked at Edward, who was sitting across them with a small bandage on both his pinky and middle fingers.

"Maybe I have a clue of it! But then again, maybe not!" Alphonse said, as he saw his older brother looking at Winry, whose cheeks were tinted with soft pink tints amusingly.

"Whoever gave me this beautiful flower is one great guy!" Winry said, placing the red colored Chrysanthemum on her lap, then proceeded with eating her morning breakfast.

"_Now I know where Edward went late last night, he went to look for a Chrysanthemum and end up injuring his fingers! That's so sweet, for love everyone will give up one's sake for it!"_ Alphonse thought to himself, smiling envisaging at Winry and Edward, whose real feelings are being hidden for a very long time now.

* * *

**This story might be that OCC-ness kind, but rather enjoy it and review!**

**-Author**


End file.
